cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayor
Mayor is a cream and white cat with turquoise eyes. They are the Forest Colony's leader. Personality Mayor is a kind and gracious leader who enjoys discussing their colony's history. They stand on good morals and are not swayed easily. Den Mayor’s den is located on an islet in the center of town with a stone path leading to it. There is a sign that says “PRIVATE PROPERTY” outside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 10 AM - Stand by town path. 12 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 2 PM - Stand by Ember's shop. 6 PM - Stand byDocDoc's den. 8 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I have important business to attend to. Get out of my way!/ I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone.” *: ''- Zero stars '' *“Ugh, what could you possibly want from me?/ What do you want from me?” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings! Stay sharp out there, and don't wander too far from the borders.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hello again! I'm rather busy, but we can chat for a bit if you'd like.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Good to see you out and about today, (Name). Stay vigilant as you go about your duties today!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Great to see you (Name)! You always lift my spirits!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“The Forest Colony is strong, and has been that way for a long time./ We have lived beneath the trees for many generations. We have great respect for the woods that we call home./ I hope you will share in our proud tradition.” *: ''- Mayor'' 3 Stars *“Days like today make me feel like I could accomplish anything. There's a fire of passion in the hearts of all of us!/ Learn to stoke the flames, and you will be unstoppable!” *: ''- Mayor'' *“I'd like to talk sometime, but I have an important meeting to attend soon and should really be preparing./ Don't be a stranger, stop by again soon!” *: ''- Mayor'' *“I know it gets a little hectic out by the border sometimes, but our guards do a great job of keeping us safe./ We've got a great a plot of land to live on, and the other colonies know it. They'd like to have our little spot in the forest if they could!/ Make sure you say thanks to those that defend us from time to time. They deserve a lot of respect!” *: ''- Mayor'' 5 Stars *“You know, (Name), I wasn't always called Mayor./ That's a word I stole from the humans, of course. They call people who have authority 'Mayors'./ When I was younger, I traveled far and met many cats, (Name). Some of the finest came from a human town. I knew from that moment on that we could do with a good 'Mayor' around here.” *: ''- Mayor'' |-|Gifts= *“I got you this (Item) as a present! What do you think?/ Have a great day, (Name)!” *: ''- Mayor Gift'' *“Enjoy your present, (Name)!” *: ''- Mayor, After Gift'' *“I got you something as a present!/ I'd like to give it to you but it appears your paws are full! Come by later after you've made room for my gift.” *: ''- Mayor Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“This is for me? I can't believe it, thank you so much!!” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“How did you know that I love these? Thank you so much!! This is a great gift, (Name), and I truly appreciate it.” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“Thanks! These are great! I'll happily take it.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“Erm, that's kind of you, but... it's the thought that counts, I suppose...” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“Say, what's the big idea? Why would you give this to me?” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Weather= *“I anticipate this fog will keep the other colonies from creeping near the border.” *: ''- Mayor, Foggy'' |-|Festivals= *“The (Season) Festival is happening tomorrow at the Sacred Temple. We hope you'll be able to join us. It begins at 11 o'clock sharp in the morning!” *: ''- Mayor, Festival Reminder'' *“I hope you've had a productive spring! Enjoy it while it lasts.” *: ''- Mayor, Spring'' *“Once a season, all the colonies come together in peace during the festivals. Isn't that something special?” *: ''- Mayor, Summer'' *“We gather once more before the snow falls for fun and festivities.” *: ''- Mayor, Autumn'' *“Use this special time to reflect back on your year and set goals for the next one.” *: ''- Mayor, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“Greetings! Mind that you stay clear of the border skirmishes on the way back to your colony. They get a little chaotic!” *: ''- Mayor'' *“How are you liking your visit to the Forest Colony? We always have room for another cat, if we can trust them./ If you’re interested in joining our ranks, speak with Sarge. But fair warning, we’ll have to trust you a lot before we let you in!” *: ''- Mayor'' *“I told Sarge to let you visit our colony because I see a great amount of potential in you./ Few cats are awarded this privilege!” *: ''- Mayor'' *“We have fought with your colony before, but I do not hold it against you personally./ It seems that the border skirmishes are inevitable. All colonies have fought for one reason or another. None are innocent of this fact.” *: ''- Mayor'' *"You have come from far away to visit us, have you not?” *: ''- Mayor'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Mayor has visited a human city. *Mayor is not their birth name, they only use the human title. Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony